Surrel World-101
by gabriel ricard
Summary: This isn't meant to be funny though it kinda of is...to me at least...chat transcipt from a typical day with the weirdos i speak to...


cUtTiNgApetal: yay

cUtTiNgApetal: okay

bruised nothing: woohoo!

gothglam3000: HELLLLLLOOOOO LADIES

cUtTiNgApetal: *huggles gabe*

bruised nothing: allo gabe

GMec4life: blocked out for over posting !!:-(

bruised nothing: ha! what?

gothglam3000: the big gothbowskis a lot like...aol instant messenger

GMec4life: back ?

GMec4life: you suck?

GMec4life: :P

gothglam3000: we both...um...have an a in our names THANK YOU!!!

GMec4life: you really do suck st that :P

cUtTiNgApetal: ye[

bruised nothing: ha

cUtTiNgApetal: wait

bruised nothing: yeah

cUtTiNgApetal: *runs around in a circle*

GMec4life: *trips reeb*

gothglam3000: (catches reeb)

bruised nothing: *dances on a table*

GMec4life: bah

GMec4life: oOo

GMec4life: table dancing:-)

cUtTiNgApetal: yay spank ya gabe

GMec4life: sits at table

bruised nothing: lol!!

cUtTiNgApetal: :-* gabe..

GMec4life: *looks up rach's skirt*

bruised nothing: i'm wearing pants

cUtTiNgApetal: *sits on gabe* gmec you mofo :o

bruised nothing: lol

cUtTiNgApetal: haha

GMec4life: damn ...

GMec4life: mofo ?

GMec4life: *weeps*

cUtTiNgApetal: ya

cUtTiNgApetal: mofo

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

gothglam3000: (winds back reeb and kisses her clark gable style)

cUtTiNgApetal: oOoO 

gothglam3000: do i gots everyone permission to cut and paste this into a sort of reality tv parody for a fan fic series?

bruised nothing: *dances to closer* good song...yup

GMec4life: gabe!

GMec4life: slow

GMec4life: brocken

GMec4life: bah

bruised nothing: slow

cUtTiNgApetal: sure

bruised nothing: go for it

cUtTiNgApetal: *jumps on gmec* *pokes gmec's cheek* *hides*

GMec4life: reeb no!!

cUtTiNgApetal: yes!!

bruised nothing: lalalala

GMec4life: *snuggles rach*

cUtTiNgApetal: *kisses rach* =-O

bruised nothing: ooo kisses! yay!

bruised nothing: *kisses reeb*

GMec4life: *dies*

cUtTiNgApetal: hehe.. i brb i need more koolaid

cUtTiNgApetal: oOooO

gothglam3000: (kisses rach clark gable style as well)

GMec4life: dammit gabe!

bruised nothing: lol!...awwww

GMec4life: *kicks gabe in the nuts*

bruised nothing: yay koolaid!!!!!!!

bruised nothing: *kisses gmec*

GMec4life: yay!

GMec4life: *smooches rach forever*

bruised nothing: yay!

GMec4life: screw you gabe !:P

cUtTiNgApetal: *drools at all the sexy people kissing..* haha

bruised nothing: hehehe

GMec4life: lol

gothglam3000: cries cause g'mec hurt him

cUtTiNgApetal: *puts a cheese puff down gmec's and gabe's shirt*

bruised nothing: awwww....*hugs gabe*

cUtTiNgApetal: *huggles gabe*

bruised nothing: *lix reeb*

bruised nothing: lalala

GMec4life: *kicks gabe in the nuts again . twice*

bruised nothing: poor gabe!

GMec4life: heh

GMec4life: *kgitn again*

cUtTiNgApetal: *kisses gabe*

GMec4life: in the nuts?

bruised nothing: LOL

cUtTiNgApetal: haha

cUtTiNgApetal: oh ya you know it. 

cUtTiNgApetal: hahahahaha

GMec4life: :O

bruised nothing: awesome!

bruised nothing: *falls over laughing*

cUtTiNgApetal: *dies from laughter*

GMec4life: eep .. reeb is soiled for life :-(

cUtTiNgApetal: haha not ture

cUtTiNgApetal: true

GMec4life: true

bruised nothing: not true

GMec4life: *nods*

GMec4life: maybe she can wash it off?

cUtTiNgApetal: gabe didnt say anything.. :-( i think im bad.. :-[

cUtTiNgApetal: haha

cUtTiNgApetal: oh ya

cUtTiNgApetal: wash it off

GMec4life: :P

bruised nothing: *drinks koolaid*

cUtTiNgApetal: *drinks koolaid also*

bruised nothing: mmm..what kind??

GMec4life: *burns koolaid*

cUtTiNgApetal: cherry

gothglam3000: rises with newfound power)

cUtTiNgApetal: u?

bruised nothing: me too...weird

cUtTiNgApetal: oOo

gothglam3000: g'mec...prepare to die...

cUtTiNgApetal: freaky

GMec4life: *hides*

gothglam3000: reeb you know i read that

bruised nothing: mmm cherry koolaid

gothglam3000: okay girls...first one to find g;mec...and cut his balls off...and stuff them up his ass...wins...a date with jessicka and tairrie b!

GMec4life: *collects the tri-force to thwart gabe*

cUtTiNgApetal: =-O

bruised nothing: aww...no hurting gmec! *huggles gmec*

GMec4life: *hides balls in a safe place*

cUtTiNgApetal: haha

cUtTiNgApetal: no hurting anyone..

GMec4life: hey , if i do it do i get the dates ?

cUtTiNgApetal: no

bruised nothing: i agree..hurting is bad

GMec4life: hey , i still want an answer !!

cUtTiNgApetal: my fingers are cheesey

bruised nothing: nope

GMec4life: *gets the knife ready*

GMec4life: gabe!

cUtTiNgApetal: CHEEEEEEEEEEESEY

gothglam3000: no

bruised nothing: lol

bruised nothing: mmmm cheesy

gothglam3000: okay girls ready?

cUtTiNgApetal: cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeseeey..

cUtTiNgApetal: :-)

GMec4life: *runs for the border*

gothglam3000: you also get to bare one of my children

gothglam3000: just one though

bruised nothing: lol!

cUtTiNgApetal: haha

GMec4life: cheeesy?

bruised nothing: oh is that all??

bruised nothing: *does cartwheels*

cUtTiNgApetal: yes cheesey

GMec4life: hey .. no helping gabe !

cUtTiNgApetal: cheese PUFFS

cUtTiNgApetal: :-)

bruised nothing: mmm cheese puffs

GMec4life: reeb .. you need help

cUtTiNgApetal: *jumps on gmec's back..* lets see ifyou can hold me.. 

cUtTiNgApetal: no

cUtTiNgApetal: they are chips

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

GMec4life: oh wait .. cheesy puffs?

cUtTiNgApetal: yes

cUtTiNgApetal: my fingers are cheesy

GMec4life: *does cartman voice* yeah i want cheesy puffs !!

bruised nothing: lol!

GMec4life: *still holding reeb*

cUtTiNgApetal: =-O

GMec4life: *collapses*

bruised nothing: *jumps on gmec and reeb*

cUtTiNgApetal: woohoo

GMec4life: :O

GMec4life: *dreams*

bruised nothing: lol

cUtTiNgApetal: *hides* im to big to get picked up.. :P *sniff*

bruised nothing: awww....

GMec4life: *picks reeb up*

cUtTiNgApetal: *kicks* 

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

GMec4life: :O

bruised nothing: hehe

GMec4life: *runs back to rach*

bruised nothing: *sleeps on the floor again*

gothglam3000: *kicks g'mec in the balls as he holds up reeb)

cUtTiNgApetal: *sleeps with rach*

GMec4life: :O

cUtTiNgApetal: haha gabe

GMec4life: :O

bruised nothing: hahahaha

GMec4life: bah

bruised nothing: *huggles reeb*

cUtTiNgApetal: yay

cUtTiNgApetal: *huggles rach back*

bruised nothing: yay!

GMec4life: oOo

GMec4life: lalal

gothglam3000: (kicks g'mec in the balls 3834750 more times with steel spike tipped boots)

GMec4life: rach protect me ?

cUtTiNgApetal: nooooooo

cUtTiNgApetal: rach

cUtTiNgApetal: nooo

GMec4life: :-(

bruised nothing: what am i doing??

GMec4life: :'(

bruised nothing: *hides under the bed*

GMec4life: blah 

gothglam3000: forces g'mec to listen to bret hart promos

GMec4life: *kills gabe with his bare hands*

GMec4life: FUCKER!

cUtTiNgApetal: =-O

GMec4life: *stabs the body numerous times with a spoon*

cUtTiNgApetal: DONT SWEAR Around me *cries forever*

bruised nothing: *comforts reeb*

GMec4life: *burns the body*

bruised nothing: meanies

GMec4life: he HAD to die

cUtTiNgApetal: *cuddles rach*

cUtTiNgApetal: *cries*

gothglam3000: only thing that can save him is if somone gets freaky with his dead body

GMec4life: damn hart promos ... *shudders*

bruised nothing: *snuggles reeb* awww

GMec4life: *cuts off gabes freak muscle*

cUtTiNgApetal: yay rach.. freaky lets go jump in bed.. hahah

bruised nothing: lol...woohoo!

cUtTiNgApetal: anyone want to join us.. lala hahah

gothglam3000: if someone kisses me that'll work tooooo

GMec4life: *is already there*

GMec4life: eep

GMec4life: no

GMec4life: slow

bruised nothing: oh yeah baby! *falls over laughing*

GMec4life: :O

GMec4life: *cuts off gabes head*

cUtTiNgApetal: hah

GMec4life: *buries it in quicksand*

bruised nothing: *hides in the closet from all the fighting*

GMec4life: no more fighting , he is dead for good :-)

cUtTiNgApetal: *hides underbed with the monsters*

bruised nothing: ohh yay monsters

cUtTiNgApetal: monsters rawk

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

bruised nothing: for sure!

GMec4life: dammit , where does all this competition keep coming from ?

GMec4life: *kills monsters*

GMec4life: fot god's sake !

bruised nothing: poor monsters!!! *cries*

cUtTiNgApetal: aww

cUtTiNgApetal: *cries*

cUtTiNgApetal: MEAN GAVIN

bruised nothing: gavin is a jerk :-)

cUtTiNgApetal: haha

GMec4life: eep .. no look .. you can keep the parts ?

bruised nothing: lol

gothglam3000: lalalalalala

GMec4life: hey .. i see the g word .....

cUtTiNgApetal: gabe *cries*

GMec4life: :o

bruised nothing: what g word gavin??

GMec4life: bah

cUtTiNgApetal: gavin i love you :P

bruised nothing: everyone loves gavin

cUtTiNgApetal: yep

bruised nothing: *dances*

cUtTiNgApetal: *huggles gavin*

bruised nothing: *smooches gavin*

GMec4life: *jumps out of a fortieth floor window *

cUtTiNgApetal: *saves gavin*

bruised nothing: *catches gavin*

GMec4life: damn

bruised nothing: falling is bad gavin!

cUtTiNgApetal: yes bad

bruised nothing: very

cUtTiNgApetal: yep 

cUtTiNgApetal: *nods*

bruised nothing: ha

bruised nothing: for sure

gothglam3000: dance with me reeb!

cUtTiNgApetal: *dances with gabe*

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

cUtTiNgApetal: eep

bruised nothing: *dances by myself*

cUtTiNgApetal: oOo

cUtTiNgApetal: *strips*

cUtTiNgApetal: hah

bruised nothing: lol

bruised nothing: yay!

cUtTiNgApetal: woohoo

gothglam3000: yeahhhh!!

GMec4life: no!

GMec4life: *dresses reeb*

gothglam3000: now help me kill g'mec and bury him in a field...

cUtTiNgApetal: haha

bruised nothing: no killing

cUtTiNgApetal: why are you dressing me?

bruised nothing: ha!

GMec4life: to preserve the innocence

cUtTiNgApetal: haha

bruised nothing: what innocence?

GMec4life: my innocence

bruised nothing: who'd innocent?

bruised nothing: you are?

GMec4life: *nods*

GMec4life: true story

bruised nothing: since when?

GMec4life: since just now ...

bruised nothing: ahh i see

cUtTiNgApetal: hah

cUtTiNgApetal: i lost my virginity to gavin =-O

bruised nothing: lol!!!

GMec4life: i'm a reborn virgin as of now .

cUtTiNgApetal: haha sure

bruised nothing: well that's no fun

cUtTiNgApetal: no fun at all

bruised nothing: nope

GMec4life: it was fun for madonna :P

bruised nothing: ha!

GMec4life: *pokes gabe* .. still dead ?

cUtTiNgApetal: hmm question...............when did you lose it.. :-[ you dont have to answer.. hah. *hides*

bruised nothing: me??

bruised nothing: or him?

GMec4life: or both

GMec4life: ?

cUtTiNgApetal: both

GMec4life: her first tho right 

GMec4life: ?

GMec4life: *nods*

bruised nothing: when i was 16 to a drug dealer i had just met that day in the back of his car...LOL

bruised nothing: *has no shame*

GMec4life: lol

bruised nothing: true story

GMec4life: aww

cUtTiNgApetal: aww

bruised nothing: hahaha!

bruised nothing: why awww??

GMec4life: dunno

GMec4life: :P

cUtTiNgApetal: you have no shame

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

GMec4life: lol

bruised nothing: well should i??

bruised nothing: lol

GMec4life: nope

GMec4life: :P

gothglam3000: i have shame

cUtTiNgApetal: no

bruised nothing: hey gmec your turn to answer now

cUtTiNgApetal: yep

cUtTiNgApetal: go

cUtTiNgApetal: go

bruised nothing: you too reeb!

cUtTiNgApetal: =-O

bruised nothing: lol

GMec4life: i was seventeen , which is obviously very uncool .... 

GMec4life: to the sweetest gurl ever 

bruised nothing: why is that unkewl?

GMec4life: or so i thought

bruised nothing: awwww

cUtTiNgApetal: aww.. *huggles*

GMec4life: took her oOo six weeks to become a big slut :P

gothglam3000: how old are you g'mec?

bruised nothing: lol!

GMec4life: 20

cUtTiNgApetal: big slut.hah

cUtTiNgApetal: gabe gabe gabe

cUtTiNgApetal: :-)

GMec4life: gabe's turn to answer

GMec4life: *nods*

cUtTiNgApetal: yep

bruised nothing: your turn to answer too reeb

bruised nothing: yup

cUtTiNgApetal: haha

cUtTiNgApetal: oh shit..

cUtTiNgApetal: gabe first

bruised nothing: lol

cUtTiNgApetal: *looks around the room* *blushes*

cUtTiNgApetal: haha

bruised nothing: lol!

bruised nothing: sooooo....when?

GMec4life: reeb , you go 

GMec4life: now!

bruised nothing: yeaj

bruised nothing: *yeah

cUtTiNgApetal: fine fine.. 14.. he was 16.. lil fucker.. okay.. *hides*

GMec4life: :O

GMec4life: heh

bruised nothing: kewl kewl

cUtTiNgApetal: *isn't coming out of hiding*

bruised nothing: that's ok the guy i was with was 24 i think

bruised nothing: maybe only 22...hmmm

cUtTiNgApetal: aww. it was in the back of a car to.. :-X 

bruised nothing: hahahaha!!! lol

cUtTiNgApetal: :-X

GMec4life: but it's all good acos YOU'RE MY WIVES NOOOOW :P

bruised nothing: ha

cUtTiNgApetal: haha a wife..

bruised nothing: wife nothing

cUtTiNgApetal: *kicks gmec*

GMec4life: eep .. *runs*

bruised nothing: *tackles gmec

GMec4life: bah

GMec4life: *falls*

cUtTiNgApetal: *yawns* 

cUtTiNgApetal: *hides*

bruised nothing: *dances*

GMec4life: we need gabe's answer :-(

GMec4life: should be entertaining

GMec4life: :P

cUtTiNgApetal: ya..

cUtTiNgApetal: haha

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

cUtTiNgApetal: GABE

cUtTiNgApetal: GABE

bruised nothing: lalalala

cUtTiNgApetal: come out come out where ever you are.. 

cUtTiNgApetal: blah

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

bruised nothing: he's not answering...silly buy

bruised nothing: *boy

GMec4life: im him

GMec4life: *nods*

GMec4life: as in I.M.

GMec4life: not I'm

cUtTiNgApetal: i di

GMec4life: eep

cUtTiNgApetal: did

cUtTiNgApetal: eep

gothglam3000: repost

bruised nothing has left the room.

cUtTiNgApetal: eep

cUtTiNgApetal: rach

cUtTiNgApetal: :'(

gothglam3000: repost reeb!

GMec4life: gabe , when , where , who?

cUtTiNgApetal: yes when where who.. 

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

bruised nothing has entered the room.

bruised nothing: *kicks aol*

cUtTiNgApetal: yay

GMec4life: GABE!!!

bruised nothing: *sneezes*

cUtTiNgApetal: *hands you tissue*

gothglam3000: when, where, who? what?

bruised nothing: thanx

GMec4life: when did you lose it ?

bruised nothing: silence

GMec4life: GABE!!!!!

cUtTiNgApetal: hah

bruised nothing: lalalala

cUtTiNgApetal: *waits*

bruised nothing: *falls asleep*

GMec4life: *writes war and peace from memory*

gothglam3000: oh...a cuple years ago

GMec4life: and .....

bruised nothing: *snores*

cUtTiNgApetal: eep.. i brb need to get my cell phone and find out what happened to my sister.. :-\

bruised nothing: k

GMec4life: okie

gothglam3000: dun wanna talk about it...one of those things id rather forget...

GMec4life: lol

GMec4life: ok

bruised nothing: ok

bruised nothing: *hides*

GMec4life: *tries to find rach*

cUtTiNgApetal: eep..*huggles gabe*

bruised nothing: *stays hidden*

cUtTiNgApetal: ....dead..

cUtTiNgApetal: *hides with rach*

GMec4life: i can't find rach .. i think she's dead :-(

GMec4life: eep ..

GMec4life: where'd everyone go ?

cUtTiNgApetal: somewhere

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

GMec4life: *cries*

GMec4life: -- is all alone

cUtTiNgApetal: no crying.. we cant save you

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

GMec4life: *weeps*

cUtTiNgApetal: ewwie this drink is nasty.. :P *comes out* *huggles gmec*

GMec4life: *slips into a comma*

GMec4life: coma*

GMec4life: lol

cUtTiNgApetal: *chokes*

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

bruised nothing: gotta go...bed time

GMec4life: *saves reeb via the hymlickhfkjdn .. oh forget it*

GMec4life: aww

cUtTiNgApetal: night night rach.. 

cUtTiNgApetal: *huggles*

cUtTiNgApetal: yay you saved me

cUtTiNgApetal: ;-)

bruised nothing has left the room.

cUtTiNgApetal: :'(

GMec4life: *ries*

GMec4life: plus c

cUtTiNgApetal: *huggles* no cry

cUtTiNgApetal: *burps* opps

cUtTiNgApetal: :-X

GMec4life: mmm *huggles ya back*

gothglam3000: thanks youuuuu...(huggles)

GMec4life: *kills gabe*

GMec4life: aaaaaaaaaaaah 

GMec4life: lalalalalalalalala

GMec4life: gabe , you are mean to rach :-(

GMec4life: you so are

cUtTiNgApetal: alllll day i dream about sex..

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

GMec4life: adidas

cUtTiNgApetal: yep

GMec4life: do i win stuff?

cUtTiNgApetal: you win a kiss

cUtTiNgApetal: *kisses gmec*

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

GMec4life: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

GMec4life: :-)

gothglam3000: noooo! does she really think that? :-(

GMec4life: yup a bit .

gothglam3000: awwww

gothglam3000: (feels horrible) whgy does she think that?

cUtTiNgApetal: rach is my evil twin.. dunno

GMec4life: acos you call her mean and such

gothglam3000: i was teasing! 

GMec4life: rach and reeb , the evil cybertwins :P ...... yeah well be more obvious then gabe acos she isn't sure

GMec4life: mm'kay

GMec4life: ?

cUtTiNgApetal: *huggles gabe*

GMec4life: *huggles the empty rachel-shaped space*

cUtTiNgApetal: aww

cUtTiNgApetal: :-(

GMec4life: aaah now i see why i keep getting called cute.. bah

gothglam3000: is she coming back?

GMec4life: she's gone to bed dude 

cUtTiNgApetal: yep..

GMec4life: but she may still be back

cUtTiNgApetal: she probly will be on tomorrow?

GMec4life: she's working tomorrow

GMec4life: for four hours tho

GMec4life: so she'll prolly be online

GMec4life: at some point

GMec4life: :P

cUtTiNgApetal: yep.. 

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

gothglam3000: (cries)

GMec4life: *huggles reeb*

GMec4life: *punches gabe*

GMec4life: i hope you've learned your lesson

cUtTiNgApetal: no

cUtTiNgApetal: *huggles gabe*

GMec4life: :P

cUtTiNgApetal: :-X

cUtTiNgApetal: eep

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

GMec4life: did you just huggle my nemisis ?

GMec4life: my arch rival ?

cUtTiNgApetal: yes

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

GMec4life: the lythor to my clark kent

cUtTiNgApetal: im a pimp what do you expect..?

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

GMec4life: luthor even

gothglam3000: do it again!

GMec4life: damn reeb ... no !!

cUtTiNgApetal: *huggles gabe*

cUtTiNgApetal: damn my dog smells.. ewwie

GMec4life: grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

GMec4life: yup dogs stink

cUtTiNgApetal: haha ewwie

GMec4life: i told you this before

cUtTiNgApetal: he smells like poop.. eww 

cUtTiNgApetal: *hides*

GMec4life: kill the dog

cUtTiNgApetal: no

GMec4life: *nods*

GMec4life: love the kittie

cUtTiNgApetal: he is so not going to sleep with me tonight

cUtTiNgApetal: no

GMec4life: yes!

cUtTiNgApetal: no

cUtTiNgApetal: *huggles gabe* 

GMec4life: YES!

cUtTiNgApetal: you monster

GMec4life: NO!

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

gothglam3000: I'M THE BTICH?!

gothglam3000: lmao

gothglam3000: i love that movie

GMec4life: bitch*

GMec4life: what movie ?

cUtTiNgApetal: dont use that word around me :o

cUtTiNgApetal: hehe

GMec4life: ok .. bitca

cUtTiNgApetal: hah

cUtTiNgApetal: oh god it still smells.. 

GMec4life: eep .. gabe ebbs and flows somewhat

cUtTiNgApetal: *covers nose*

GMec4life: aww *huggles reeb*

GMec4life: *kills the dog*

cUtTiNgApetal: *huggles gmec*

cUtTiNgApetal: nooooooooo

GMec4life: yup

cUtTiNgApetal: he is a old man..

gothglam3000: anyone else see jay and silent bob strike back?

cUtTiNgApetal: i give him a bath.. 

cUtTiNgApetal: nope

GMec4life: nope not yet 

GMec4life: bits and pieces 

GMec4life: but not all the way through

GMec4life: lalalalalala

cUtTiNgApetal: i havent seen any of it.

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

cUtTiNgApetal: *pokes*

GMec4life: yeah but you haven't seen pulp fiction reeb 

GMec4life: lalala

cUtTiNgApetal: pulp? huh nope

cUtTiNgApetal: :-[

GMec4life: aww .. you NEED to see that film .. NOW!!!

cUtTiNgApetal: im sorry. i cant.. :P

cUtTiNgApetal: what is it about?

GMec4life: i cannot explain the essence of pulp .. you must see it

cUtTiNgApetal: okay master

gothglam3000: best movie ever

GMec4life: have you seen natural born killers ?

cUtTiNgApetal: nope

cUtTiNgApetal: i dont watch t.v that much.. :-[

GMec4life: resevoir dogs ?

cUtTiNgApetal: huh? nope

GMec4life: dusk til dawn?

cUtTiNgApetal: hmm 

cUtTiNgApetal: i think

cUtTiNgApetal: :-[

cUtTiNgApetal: :-X

GMec4life: with george clooney and harvey keitel

GMec4life: vampire flick ...

cUtTiNgApetal: oh ya i think so

GMec4life has left the room.

GMec4life has entered the room.

GMec4life: these are seminal movies of our time !!!!

GMec4life: back

gothglam3000: yessssss

cUtTiNgApetal: yay

GMec4life: damnaol

cUtTiNgApetal: ahhhhhhh your name is bright

gothglam3000: that movies the shiznit!

GMec4life: which one ?

GMec4life: gabe?

cUtTiNgApetal: yours.. gmec its bright yellow

GMec4life: which movie ?

GMec4life: heh

GMec4life: no you are bright yellow reeb :P

cUtTiNgApetal: i am?

cUtTiNgApetal: so are you

GMec4life: yup

GMec4life: no i'm red .

GMec4life: we know why this is 

GMec4life: so stop it

GMec4life: :P

gothglam3000: dusk till dawn

GMec4life: yes !!

GMec4life: i love tarantino in that film :-)

cUtTiNgApetal: yay

cUtTiNgApetal: *hides under the chair*

GMec4life: hiding again ? you are so not the mallory to my mickey :P

cUtTiNgApetal: =-O

cUtTiNgApetal: ouch

GMec4life: lol

cUtTiNgApetal: eep

GMec4life: *huggles reeb* but i loves ya just the same :P

cUtTiNgApetal: yay *huggles*

GMec4life: eeeeeeeeeee *snuggles*

cUtTiNgApetal: wait.. name some movies that i should know

GMec4life: i already did :P

GMec4life: the crow ?

cUtTiNgApetal: eep.. more

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

cUtTiNgApetal: yes

GMec4life: ahhah !

GMec4life: um .... enter the dragon ?

cUtTiNgApetal: nope

GMec4life: bah

gothglam3000: i gotta flee...i may or may NOT...be back...have fun you crazy kids

GMec4life: goodfellas

GMec4life: ok gabe :P

GMec4life: bye

cUtTiNgApetal: bye bye gabe *huggles*

cUtTiNgApetal: eep

GMec4life: lalalalalala

cUtTiNgApetal: ahh

cUtTiNgApetal: *yawns*

cUtTiNgApetal: *lays down.. * boo..

GMec4life: *snuggles*

GMec4life: mmmm laying down snuggles rule :P

GMec4life: lalalalalalalala

cUtTiNgApetal: :P yes they do rule 

GMec4life: heh

GMec4life: *snuggles more*

cUtTiNgApetal: *yawns* ahh 

cUtTiNgApetal: *runs around the room..* i need engery

GMec4life: aww .. you wanna go to bed reeb ?

GMec4life: or y'know .... on your own :P

cUtTiNgApetal: nope.. hah not yet.. its only hmm 10 pm.. do you want to go to bed?

GMec4life: hell no :P

cUtTiNgApetal: haha

GMec4life: eeeeeeeeeee it's 5am here .. lalalalala

cUtTiNgApetal: i would go to bed,....if i had someone to go to bed with.. lalal.. 

cUtTiNgApetal: damn..

cUtTiNgApetal: i would be sleeping

cUtTiNgApetal: haha

GMec4life: 1) you are a dirty slut

GMec4life: 2) haha

GMec4life: 3) lalal

cUtTiNgApetal: =-O

cUtTiNgApetal: i am not a dirty slut.

GMec4life: hehehe ..... i know .... :P

cUtTiNgApetal: never..

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

GMec4life: lies

cUtTiNgApetal: sure *cries*

GMec4life: you are the model for slutgirl :P

cUtTiNgApetal: im pure as a new born baby

cUtTiNgApetal: not true

GMec4life: true

GMec4life: *nods*

cUtTiNgApetal: never

cUtTiNgApetal: *hits you*

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

cUtTiNgApetal: *huggles*

GMec4life: hey *cries*

GMec4life: oOo huggles

GMec4life: slutty huggles ?

GMec4life: *poke*

cUtTiNgApetal: *pokes you back*

cUtTiNgApetal: oh ya slutty huggles..

cUtTiNgApetal: let me get you in bed..

cUtTiNgApetal: :-(

GMec4life: eep .. it was my evil twin again .. *kills evil twin*

GMec4life: me = O:-)

cUtTiNgApetal: sureeeeeeeeeeeeeee

GMec4life: was . 

cUtTiNgApetal: your just trying to blame everything on your evil twin

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

GMec4life: but it's truuuuuuue

GMec4life: hey , you wanted to get my evil twin into bed :P

cUtTiNgApetal: a huh.. 

cUtTiNgApetal: haha

cUtTiNgApetal: oh ya

GMec4life: he would have done it too y'know...

GMec4life: lucky i got back just in time

cUtTiNgApetal: haha.. 

GMec4life: whew

cUtTiNgApetal: so lucky

cUtTiNgApetal: im to wild for your evil twin.. haha

GMec4life: *cute innocent snuggles*

cUtTiNgApetal: sure.. :P

GMec4life: you're to wild for most pornstars :P

cUtTiNgApetal: *snuggles*

cUtTiNgApetal: haha

cUtTiNgApetal: TRUE

cUtTiNgApetal: haha

GMec4life: heh

cUtTiNgApetal: joking

cUtTiNgApetal: :-X

GMec4life: lol

GMec4life: lies

cUtTiNgApetal: haha.

cUtTiNgApetal: *claps*

GMec4life: claps?

cUtTiNgApetal: yep

GMec4life: what?

cUtTiNgApetal: i have no clue

GMec4life: *lost*

cUtTiNgApetal: haha

cUtTiNgApetal: *is lost also*

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

GMec4life: lost together .....

cUtTiNgApetal: in the forest.. 

GMec4life: *raises eyebrow*

cUtTiNgApetal: =-O

GMec4life: heh

cUtTiNgApetal: haha

GMec4life: the tension in this room is tangible

GMec4life: lol

GMec4life: :P

cUtTiNgApetal: lol

GMec4life: it's all coming from you 

GMec4life: :P

cUtTiNgApetal: oh my

cUtTiNgApetal: no

cUtTiNgApetal: *shakes head*

GMec4life: heh yes

GMec4life: :P

cUtTiNgApetal: no..

cUtTiNgApetal: cowboy..

cUtTiNgApetal: hah

GMec4life: that was startlingly random 

GMec4life: well done

GMec4life: :P

cUtTiNgApetal: *pats you on the head* good dog.. im singing.. :P

GMec4life: ok .. one of us is high ....

cUtTiNgApetal: no

GMec4life: and i'm not sure which

cUtTiNgApetal: i wish

GMec4life: lol

GMec4life: *poke*

cUtTiNgApetal: you dont want to see me high.. eep

cUtTiNgApetal: *pokes you back*

GMec4life: well now i do 

cUtTiNgApetal: nooooooooo

GMec4life: uh huh

cUtTiNgApetal: bad..

GMec4life: *nods*

GMec4life: noooooooo

GMec4life: good

GMec4life: *nods*

cUtTiNgApetal: bad

cUtTiNgApetal: *shakes head*

cUtTiNgApetal: no

cUtTiNgApetal: *runs*

GMec4life: i'm sure it's highly entertaining

cUtTiNgApetal: yep

GMec4life: or really scary

cUtTiNgApetal: both

GMec4life: lol

GMec4life: it always is :P

cUtTiNgApetal: yep.. 

cUtTiNgApetal: hah

cUtTiNgApetal: when was the first time you did drugs.. ??? :P

GMec4life: shit .. i dunno ... first time i got heavily into drugs i was 16 i guess .. but the first one of .. i dunno 

GMec4life: maybe 14

GMec4life: ok .. now to you 

cUtTiNgApetal: 14 *hides* your evil.. me..hmm first time..was 15

GMec4life: i win :P

cUtTiNgApetal: yep

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

cUtTiNgApetal: your master

cUtTiNgApetal: *bows*

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

GMec4life: ok what was the first drug you took ?

cUtTiNgApetal: pot

cUtTiNgApetal: you?

GMec4life: x

GMec4life: blah

cUtTiNgApetal: oOo x.. 

GMec4life: heh 

gothglam3000: i tried coke before anything else

GMec4life: eep gabe's back

cUtTiNgApetal: ever done coke

cUtTiNgApetal: *huggles gabe*

cUtTiNgApetal: never

cUtTiNgApetal: *

gothglam3000: ive always been here...just talking to my fiance...

GMec4life: i have on a few occasions .. doesn't agree with me ... 

cUtTiNgApetal: yay..

cUtTiNgApetal: eep hold on

GMec4life: not talked to his girlfriend ...

GMec4life: eep

GMec4life: lol

cUtTiNgApetal: okay back.. 

cUtTiNgApetal: :P

GMec4life: *huggles*

cUtTiNgApetal: *huggles you back*

GMec4life: yayness

GMec4life: *random smooches*

cUtTiNgApetal: *smooch* :P i've tried.. 5 different drugs. .blah

cUtTiNgApetal: *hides*

GMec4life: name and shame them :P

cUtTiNgApetal: hah.. 

cUtTiNgApetal: dmt.

cUtTiNgApetal: dxm

cUtTiNgApetal: pot

cUtTiNgApetal: x

cUtTiNgApetal: shrooms..

cUtTiNgApetal: thats all..

cUtTiNgApetal: you?

GMec4life: me?

GMec4life: ok

GMec4life: weed

cUtTiNgApetal: yep

GMec4life: coke

GMec4life: x

GMec4life: speed

GMec4life: i think that's all

GMec4life: :O

gothglam3000: coke sucks...doest do a thing for me

cUtTiNgApetal: spppppeeedd.. 

cUtTiNgApetal: aww

gothglam3000: speeeeeed! i was such a speed addict

gothglam3000: still am really

cUtTiNgApetal: never done speed..

cUtTiNgApetal: hmm

GMec4life: coke is bad ....makes me violently ill after about half an hour :-(

gothglam3000: well immagonna flee...

GMec4life: bye again gabe

cUtTiNgApetal: bye bye *huggles*

cUtTiNgApetal: i want to do acid..

cUtTiNgApetal: eeo

cUtTiNgApetal: eep

gothglam3000: (hugs reeb) bye byeeeee

cUtTiNgApetal: bye bye


End file.
